A Surprise For Miley
by Vibrate Silk Rainbow
Summary: Dane CooK,Blowing on Bellys shower time a little girlxgirl action read review, short story one shot.


**It's been fixed hope it makes more sense!**** Warning this contains Yuri [girlxgirl action! whoot!!!] no likey no read...I mkay?**** I don't own anything only the dreams of Lilly being lesbian and this idea of the story. Flame me some love but happy comments or good also!**

"I-I'm Sor-" I couldn't get the last word out because Lilly slammed the door and left I felt my knees buckle from under me and I landed on the couch. I wrapped my arms around myself as I shook, I shut my eyes.

As I sat there taking short breathe I lifted my hand to my lips I could still feel her lips on mine I felt myself lick at them hungrily I realized what I was doing and got up to take a shower. I turned on the water and waited for the water to get scorching hot then hopped in I bit into my bottom lip as I sat down on the floor of the shower letting the water fall over me as I recalled what happened.

_Lilly and I were sitting on the sofa her head was on my lap my feet on the table we were watching one of those movies with Dane Cook in it_

"_Isn't Jessica Alba hot?" Lilly said while biting her bottom lip_

"_Not as hot as you are…" I muttered under my breath_

"_Wha?"_

"_Nothing! Nothing!" I blushed_

_We watched the movie for a few more minutes or at least Lilly was I was distracted by her lips. I loved that her lips parted a bit when she breathed in, her blue eyes twinkled right before she laughed and when her stomach moved in and out when she giggled. Before I thought about what I was doing I pulled her tank top up to her chest and blew on her stomach when I heard her shriek then giggle I had to blow on it again_

"_Miley? Ha! What are you doing?" she looked up at me with curious eyes_

"_I-I uhm..."_

"_Well?"_

_I crashed my lips on to hers I heard a moan of surprise from Lilly but continued my assault on her I dipped my tongue into her mouth as I pulled her closer to me I felt Lilly warp her fingers in my hair I grabbed her left breast but when I did she pulled away from me and we both stood up. Both of us stood silent for a few minutes. Lilly's face was flushed and her lips were parted, she was panting I almost took a few steps forward so I could embrace them again. I could feel my own cheeks were burning up. My words of Apology stuck in my throat as she slammed the door and left._

The water was now warm so I got out and dried my body off. Walking out the bathroom I let my towel fall to the ground to frustrated and lazy to pick it up. I jumped onto my bed stared up at my ceiling.

'Why does Lilly have to be so cute?' I thought while rubbing my legs together my body screaming for the blonde headed girl I reached down between my legs but stopped knowing that a few minutes later it would just come back again I need her to relive this, I ignored it and tried to get some rest too lazy to get under the covers.

~hours into the night~

I jerked up from a steamy dream the one when Lilly had the knee high boots with the whip and the curly hair... I felt my skin cover in goose bumps I turned to see that my window was wide open my purple drapes flowing with the ocean breeze that came in from the window I stretched and got up. I stood at the window and listened to the currents hit the shore a smile crept up on my face I slowly shut the window. I returned to bed and lifted the covers to slide my body under it letting the confronter swallow me up as I snuggled in letting my eyes close. I felt someone drape there arm over my chest and I leaned into the body and sighed, a few seconds later my eyes snapped open and I reached for my bed lamp and quickly clicked it on and turned over to see who it was. My jaw almost fell off my face when I saw a Naked Lilly next to me.

"Surprise! Miley" she exclaimed

"HotNakedLillySayWha?"

**Shika Bam!...That was kinda short. Oh well that's why I'm a short story teller.**

**There it is you like it? You don't? Tell me I love the flames and I love the Comments maybe there shall be sexy sex later? I don't know maybe if the review button gets some love of its own….**


End file.
